


Useless Fright

by suhffering



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, M/M, Pregnant Johnny, Top Mark Lee (NCT), mark has anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhffering/pseuds/suhffering
Summary: Johnny is very afraid of telling Mark something important
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Useless Fright

Today marks 3 months

johnny lay his hands on his not-so-noticeable baby belly looking as if he was gonna break down at any moment.

Mark couldn't know, never 

to ease himself, he ran his hands over the soft skin of his tummy, pacing around as mark wasn't home. he left 3 hours ago. 

johnny’s only worry was if mark found out; he will make fun of him and kick him out; he never wanted children.

and from there, he has nowhere to go. he pulled his shirt down and got to cooking himself breakfast which he ended up not even eating it; he was still recovering from the vomiting fit he had this morning he ignored the pressure in his throat walking over to wash his plate

maybe it was for the better if mark found out then it was supposed to be Johnny and his baby. 

as he thought about it, he couldn't let anyone know. 

they'll judge him, talk behind his back. he knows his friends after all. 

he couldn't trust anyone. 

after some cleaning and scrubbing the bathtub for what seemed like 2 hours johnny fell onto the bed to take a nap. he fell asleep with a warm feeling in his tummy. 

“Hey, Johnny wake up!” Mark said, seemingly aggravated. Taking his tie off roughly and making quick work of switching his shirt made johnny scared of the other, scared that he would do something. 

“yes?” Johnny whispered. 

“it's 5 o’clock.” Mark sneered, Johnny looked at him in confusion. 

“Where's dinner?” he yelled, raising his hand to the other. Johnny shrunk back into the pillows and stared at his lover more. 

“what do you feel like-“ johnny stammered. 

“Supper was supposed to be done when I got home” mark growled, hopping onto the small yet classy chair to scroll on his phone

“Ok, …ok...” Johnny sighed. getting up off the bed, holding his back for some support. 

Mark couldn't believe his eyes.

“johnny? could you come here darling,” Mark cried, his voice higher in concern.

johnny froze, had he seen? 

he stumbled over to Mark prepared to block any hits. 

he cradled Johnny’s face in his hands caringly. 

“Did you have an attack?” Mark started, pulling the other on his lap and stroking his luscious hair back. Johnny nodded his head fighting back tears. 

“M’sorry mark I didn't-” Johnny cried, burying his face into Mark’s rough palms. 

“No, bear,” Mark looked into johnny’s teary eyes

“You don't have to apologize to me, we just have to get you back into therapy ok?” Mark interrupted holding back tears. 

seeing that Johnny’s paranoia got better with the help of therapy was a massive relief for Mark, he would have his baby back again like the old days, he thought that Johnny would outright tell him that it got bad again.

Johnny looked away secretly relishing in the feeling of mark brushing his tears away with his thumb. 

“I… I thought that you hated me and… if- if I told you that-'' johnny stopped to regain his composure. “If I told you that I’m-” tears filled his eyes once again, the voices telling him not to, that he will get mad. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't form the word.

“Y-yeah,” Johnny whispered, making slight signals to his swollen midriff.

“I was scared of telling you because I thought you would kick me out” Johnny wailed, uneven and hustled breaths wracking his body, Mark let johnny collapse into him, the elder’s sobs broke Marks heart little by little each time; he never cried and maybe he needed to cry more. 

“I will never kick you out ok?” Mark laughed, trying to up the mood. Mark then placed his hands on Johnny’s baby belly cooing at the little tiny human growing inside. 

Mark laid many kisses down onto Johnny’s belly, he loved how it poked out a little bit but he couldn't wait until his love was ready to pop, he would look so cute, waddling around the house talking to himself, his bottom lip jutting out hoping for the day they meet their little bundle of joy. 

“I’m scared, Mark,” Johnny confessed. 

“I am too, I'm scared of never being there for it,” Mark said bitterly, the thought of his child not recognizing him as Daddy haunts him, or what if… he lashes out at it? Mark laid his head down on Johnny’s chest and cried, upset at the fact that he will be too busy for his family, upset at his pent up anger and how much of a nuisance it is. 

Johnny could do nothing but be there for him, keeping in mind it wasn’t his job to tell Mark to go to the anger management group; Mark is 20 he can do it himself. 

Mark loved Johnny for his empathy and kind nature, even as teenagers mark would protect the other from even a bumblebee. 

Mark couldn't have imagined his life without him. 

The first time they made love, Mark was experienced with the help of research. It was sacred, truly a moment of love at its purest form. 

“Mark… I have to pee” Johnny whispered. Mark laughed as he let go of his love. 

Mark sighed as his lover ran off to the bathroom, the fear partially fading away after seeing Johnny so happy. He hadn’t seen that look on his face in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what I am gonna do with this, comment if you have any ideas on what I should do. or just comment because you want to.


End file.
